Projekt: Familie
by jojo-black
Summary: Hogwarts hat ein neues Schulprojekt parat. Dumbledore scheint es zu gefallen,doch was sagen die Schüler dazu?
1. Dumbledores Idee

Projekt: Familie  
  
Disclaimer: Alle euch bekannten Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling. Genauso wie Hogwarts etc. Nur der Plot stammt aus meiner Fantasie.  
  
Pairing: DM/HG, HP/GW (RW/LB)  
  
A/N: Auf die Idee kam ich nach dem ich gegen 14.00Uhr nach einer langen Nacht auf dem Schützenfest aufgewacht bin. Also nicht wundern, aber ich weiß auch nicht wie ich darauf gekommen bin.  
  
Kapitel 1 – Dumbledores Idee  
  
Die Hogwartsschüler saßen gemütlich beim Abendessen, als Dumbledore sich erhob:  
  
,, Ich habe eine Bekanntmachung zu geben. Die 6. und 7. Klassen mögen bitte nach dem Essen in der Halle verweilen, um sich die Einzelheiten über ein neues Schulprojekt anzuhören.'', sagte der Schulleiter mit einem grinsenden Gesicht und funkelnden Augen bevor er sich wieder setzte.  
  
Ein paar der Schüler schauten sich vorwarnend an, darunter auch Harry, Hermine, Ron und Ginny. Alle vier würden sie an diesem Projekt teilnehmen müssen. Doch war es schon komisch, dass ein Projekt so wichtig war, dass Dumbledore es nicht vor allen Schülern sagte.  
  
So blieben die beiden höchsten Jahrgänge nach dem Essen auf ihren Plätzen sitzen und warteten gebannt auf das, was auf sie zu käme.  
  
Als Dumbledore endlich das Wort ergriff, wurde es totenstill. Der alte Herr räusperte sich und fing strahlend mit seinen Erklärungen an:  
  
,, Ich denke, dass ihr alle schon sehr gespannt seid, zu hören, was euch bevorsteht. Nun gut, der Schulrat hat entschieden, dass man die Schüler auf ihr Leben nach der Schule noch mehr vorbereiten müsse. Das heißt, ihnen die guten und die schlechten Seiten zu zeigen. Um dieses zu verwirklichen, wurde ein Projekt geschaffen, dass den Schülern erlaubt, sich im Alltag zurechtzufinden. Eigentlich war das ganze nur für die 7. Klassen geplant, doch da immer wieder gesagt wurde, dass Schüler heutzutage wesentlich weiter in der Entwicklung wären, als früher, wurden auch noch die 6. Klassen mit einbezogen.''  
  
Keiner wagte es ein Wort zu sagen oder auch nur den Blick von Dumbledore abzuwenden.  
  
,, Doch nun zu dem Vorhaben an sich. Es werden immer ein Junge und ein Mädchen zusammen für die nächsten 4 Wochen zusammen wohnen. Um zu entscheiden, wer dies jeweils sein wird, bitte ich die Mädchen nacheinander einen Zettel aus dem Topf dort vorne bei Professor Flitwick zu ziehen, sich ihren Partner zu suchen und sich mit ihm in eine Schlange vor Professor McGonagall zu stellen. Alles weitere erfahren sie dann.''  
  
Gemurmel stieg an. Keiner wollte glauben, was er da gerade gehört hatte. Hermine und Ginny gingen langsam auf die Schlange von Mädchen zu, die sich bereits bei Professor Flitwick gebildet hatte.  
  
Die Schülerinnen die bereits einen Zettel gezogen hatten machten entweder ein freudigen oder betrübten Eindruck und manche schienen total verwirrt zu sein, da sie ihre Partner vorher noch nie kannten.  
  
Es war nur noch Lavender vor Hermine. Als die Hermine freudig mitteilte, dass sie Ron gezogen hätte, wurde ihr etwas mulmig zu Mute. Sie machte die Augen zu und zog einen kleinen Zettel heraus. Sie faltete in auseinander und hätte beinahe aufgeschrieen:  
  
Draco Malfoy,  
  
stand auf ihrem Zettel. Hinter ihr Ginny hätte beinahe den Topf umgeworfen und nun lugte sie über Hermines Schulter und bekam ebenfalls einen kleinen Schock.  
  
,, Das tut mir leid für dich, 'Mine. Ich hab Glück gehabt und Harry gezogen.''  
  
Hermine konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Vier Wochen mit Draco Malfoy! Wie sollte sie das überleben?!  
  
Nach ein paar Minuten hatte sie sich einigermaßen wieder unter Kontrolle und suchte nun in der Schülerschar nach ihrem Erzfeind. Sie entdeckte ihn zusammen mit Blaise Zambini, Crabbe und Goyle weiter hinten stehend und angewidert das Geschehen musternd. Das heißt, das tat Malfoy. Seine Bodyguards schienen gar nicht zu wissen worum es geht und Zambini sah so aus, als wenn er die ganze Sache sogar gut fände.  
  
Langsam schritt sie auf die Truppe zu. Als sie näher kam und nun die vier Augenpaare auf sie gerichtet waren zeigte sie nur ihren Zettel hoch und hielt ihn direkt vor die Nase des blonden Slytherin.,, Wir haben die Ehre.'', setzte sie noch mit Ironie hinterher.  
  
Der angesprochene hob angewidert die Augenbrauen, sagte jedoch nichts und ging stumm auf die Leute zu die vor der Gryffindorhauslehrerin standen. Hermine verdrehte die Augen und folgte ihm.  
  
Warum muss ich gerade mit der dieses Projekt machen?  
  
Draco konnte sein Pech kaum fassen. Erst der Gedanke 4 Wochen mit so einem Mädchen zusammen zuleben und dann festzustellen, dass es Hermine Granger, das Schlammblut von Gryffindor, ist.  
  
Der Typ ist so ätzend.  
  
Hermine war sich nicht sicher, was für Probleme sich damit in den nächsten Wochen anbahnten, doch wusste sie, dass sie groß sein würden.  
  
Zum Glück waren nun alle zugeteilt und sie konnte sich mit den Worten des Schulleiters mehr oder weniger ablenken.  
  
,, Da sich nun alle glücklich zusammen gefunden haben, '' ein Raunen ging durch die Schüler , ,, bitte ich nun, jedes Paar nacheinander nach vorne zu kommen und noch weitere Zettel zu ziehen. Die Jungen werden sich ihren Beruf ziehen und die Mädchen die Anzahl der Kinder, die sie besitzen werden.''  
  
Bei dem Wort 'Kindern' starrten die versammelten Schüler ihren Schulleiter an. Wo wollte er den so viele Kinder herbekommen und wie kam er auf die Idee, dass sie mit ihnen zurechtkamen.  
  
Das erste Paar wurde nach vorne geboten. Der braunhaarige Junge und das blonde Mädchen zogen jeweils ihren Zettel und zeigten sie Professor Dumbledore. Dieser schnipste und neben dem Ravenclaw Mädchen erschienen zwei kleine Kinder mit dunkelbraunem Haar im Alter von ca. 4 und 6. Die neue 'Kleinfamilie' wurde von Professor Sinistra hinausbegleitet.  
  
Nach und nach wurden die Paare mal mit einem, mal mit zwei oder gar drei Kindern von einem Lehrer hinausgebracht.  
  
Als gerade Ron und Lavender mit drei kleinen Rotschöpfen von Hagrid aus der Halle marschierten, wagte Hermine einen Blick auf Draco. Dieser schien genau das selbe probiert zu haben, denn ihre Blicke trafen sich. Beide schauten sie schnell wieder nach vorn, dann sie wurden gerade von Professor McGonagall gebeten, nach vorne zu gehen.  
  
Zielsicher zog Draco einen Zettel, las ihn und zeigte ihn dem Professor vor ihm.  
  
Hermine konnte lesen was dort stand:  
  
Chef der Abteilung für internationale, magische Zusammenarbeit  
  
Auch sie wagte nun ein Stück Papier zu ziehen. Auf ihm stand:  
  
1 Junge, 1 ½ Jahre , Daniel Auch sie zeigte ihn Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Er schnipste wieder und vor Hermine saß ein kleiner, silberblonder Junge mit rehbraunen Augen, der sie erwartungsvoll ansah.  
  
''Ma-ma'' sagte dieser und streckte seine kleinen Arme nach der Gryffindor aus.  
  
Hermine schaute diesen doch recht süßen Jungen mit großen Augen an, nahm ihn dann aber doch vorsichtig auf den Arm.  
  
Professor Binns schwebte zu ihnen hinüber und führte sie hinaus auf das weite Schlossgelände. Doch sah man nicht mehr viel davon, da es vollgebaut war mit kleineren und größeren Häusern.  
  
Beide, Hermine und Draco waren kurz stehen geblieben, mussten dann aber schnellen Schrittes den Professor wieder einholen.  
  
Dieser war in ein Rede mit Informationen verfallen:  
  
,, Ich zeige ihnen wo sie wohnen. Ihr Gepäck wurde bereits dorthin gebracht. Sie wohnen 'Am See 3' zu ihrer Information. Sie werden heute Abend noch einen Brief erhalten, in dem genauere Angaben zu ihren Arbeitszeiten, Geldmöglichkeiten etc. stehen. Ich wünsche ihnen einen angenehmen Monat. Auf wiedersehen.'', und er ließ zwei verblüffte 7.Klässler vor einem nicht gerade kleinen Haus aus weißem Putz, dunklen Dachziegeln, weißen Fensterrahmen und gepflegtem Vordergarten stehen.  
  
So, das war's erst mal... Ich hoffe diese Idee kommt an... also reviewt bitte damit ich weiß, ob es sich lohnt, weiter zu schreiben... Achja, ich habe keinen Betaleser und möchte mich damit für Rechtschreibfehler entschuldigen. 


	2. Räumlichkeiten und Gedanken

Da bin ich wieder! Eigentlich wollte ich früher schreiben aber in der Schule wurde mir noch so ne blöde Präsentation aufgehalst, die musste ich leider erst mal machen...  
  
Ich glaub's nicht! Ich hätte nicht Gedacht, dass ich gleich so viele Reviews bekomme! Also großen Dank an:  
  
Trudy, Bra-sama, BlackVelvet2004, KleeneMalfoy, yuroki-chan, BlackRoseLily, Moin, Gifty, Drachenkind, Eva, Decado, Sunnylein und Valerie.  
  
Trudy: Du hattest auch schon die Idee? Find ich super g  
  
Bra-sama: Ich weiß, Projekte gibt es viele und ich hoffe dieses kann mit den anderen mithalten.  
  
BlackVelvet2004: Ich hab keine Ahnung wie lang das wird. Kommt drauf an wie weit ich einzelne Szenen ausschmücke.  
  
yuriko-chan: Doch, ich hab's gefragt, aber gemerkt, das die Antwort ja ist...  
  
Gifty: Ich kann dir ja vielleicht das nächste Chapter auf Probe schicken, mal sehn...  
  
Drachenkind: Draco als Papa ist auch das, was ich an der Story gut find.  
  
Valerie: Schnell ging's leider nicht...  
  
A/N: Kann mir jemand sagen, wie man fett schreibt, ohne das ff.net das alles wieder zu nichte macht? Genauso das gleiche mit Kursiv. Ich habe jetzt die Gedanken einfach so markiert: /.../  
  
Hier kommt nun aber das 2.chap, da ich ja so liebe Reviews bekommen habe.  
  
Kapitel 2 Räumlichkeiten und Gedanken   
  
Draco und Hermine blickten ihrem Professor nach. Draco brach die Stille:  
  
,, Er hat uns keinen Schlüssel gegeben.'' (A/N: Ich find das mit Schlüssel besser, als mit Alohomora, also nicht böse sei lieb guck) Er sagte es eher zu sich selbst als zu Hermine, jedoch war es so still, das sie es verstehen konnte.  
  
,,Vielleicht,... vielleicht steckt er in der Haustür'' antwortete die Gryffindor mit leiser Stimme. Wenn sie ihn gleich provozierte konnte sie die nächsten Wochen abhaken.  
  
Draco blickte sie mit dem typischen Malfoy-Blick an. Er wusste das es so sein würde, doch konnte er, als Malfoy, ihr, als Schlammblut doch nicht einfach Recht geben.  
  
,, Warum guckst du nicht nach, wenn du das denkst und stehst hier stattdessen blöd in der Gegend rum.'' Spottete er, doch klang es nicht so überzeugend, wie er gerne wollte.  
  
/Stress. Das kann nur Stress sein. Das muss der Grund sein, dass ich noch nicht mal mehr die Granger anmotzen kann/  
  
Der Slytherin blickte ihr kurz hinterher, und merkte, dass sie bereits die Tür geöffnet hatte. Er ging den kurzen Weg durch den Garten und geradewegs an Hermine vorbei, warf ihr aber einen kurzen Blick zu und musste sich dann beherrschen, nicht noch einmal den Kopf nach ihr umzuwenden.  
  
/Es sieht irgendwie süß aus, wenn sie Daniel so über die Haare streichelt./  
  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
/ Was hab ich da gerade gedacht. Granger und süß? Nein!/  
  
Hermine hatte gar nicht mitgekriegt, dass Daniel auf ihrem Arm eingeschlafen war, doch als sie im Hauseingang stand kam ein kleiner Seufzer von dem 1 ½ jährigen Kind. Gedankenverloren strich sie ihm über das Haar.  
  
Als ihr Blick durch den Flur wanderte, sah sie verschiedene Türen sowie eine Treppe aus dunklem Holz ( dieses Holz schien weitestgehend fast überall benutzt), eine Garderobe und eine Kommode über der ein Spiegel hing.  
  
/Sieht für den Anfang ja schon mal nicht schlecht aus/  
  
Die braunhaarige junge Frau hatte sich jedoch in der kurzen Zeit zwischen der Ankündigen dieses Projektes und des Eintreffens hier auch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, so dass sie jetzt auch gar nicht richtig enttäuscht hätte sein können.  
  
/ Hm... wo könnte denn das Kinderzimmer sein?/  
  
Mit diesem Gedanken stieg sie Treppe hoch. Oben war der Flur außer ein paar Landschaftsgemälden nicht eingerichtet. Sie ging nach links und öffnete die erste Tür. Es war ein Bad mit weißen Fliesen, großer Badewanne, Dusche, Toilette (A/N: Logisch! g), zwei Waschbecken und einem riesigen Spiegel. In dem gedämmten Licht konnte sie sich schon gut ein entspannendes Bad vorstellen. Doch jetzt hatte etwas anderes Vorrang.  
  
Somit schloss sie die Tür und machte sich auf zur nächsten. Diesmal fand sie sich im Schlafzimmer wieder, was zu ihrem Leidwesen, ein Doppelbett(!) hatte.  
  
/Oh nein! Ich soll doch nicht etwa mit Draco in einem Bett schlafen! Draco?... seit wann nenne ich ihn beim Vornamen?/  
  
Ebenfalls im Schlafzimmer standen zwei Nachttische, auf denen je eine Kerze war, zwei riesige Schränke und, wie auch anders erwartet, ebenfalls ein Spiegel. Spiegel schienen hier das wichtigste zu sein.  
  
Im nächsten Raum hatte sie Glück. Ein Gitterbett mit Spieluhr, ein kleiner Schrank, ein Wickeltisch, ein Haufen Windeln und diverses Spielzeug stand hier. Die Bordüre and der Wand zeigte kleine Teddybären, die sich glücklicherweise nicht bewegten.  
  
Hermine zog dem kleinen Daniel den nächst besten Schlafanzug an und legte ihn ins Bett. Wie er dort lag musste sie ihm einfach einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss geben.  
  
Derweil bei Draco...  
  
/Was will sie denn oben?/  
  
war sein Gedanke, bis sein Blick auf Daniel fiel und es in seinem Kopf klick machte.  
  
Der nächste Gedanke, der durch seinen Kopf ging war, sich erst einmal hinzusetzten. Die Tür am Ende des Flurs schien vielversprechend und so ging er durch sie hindurch und fand sich in einem Raum wieder, der in Küche, Esszimmer und Wohnzimmer aufgeteilt war. Seine Augen blieben bei der Küche hängen.  
  
/Küche? Hier? Äh...Kochen? Wir sollen kochen?/  
  
/Hermine kocht./ sagte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf.  
  
/Her- äh Granger kocht. Stimmt, ich muss ja arbeiten./  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. Jetzt führte er schon Selbstgespräche über Hermine.  
  
/Nein, nicht über Hermine, über Granger!/  
  
Um weitere Aussetzer zu verhindern wandte er sich von der Küche aus Holz ab, schweifte über den großen Esstisch und schaute nun zu dem Teil, der das Wohnzimmer darstellte.  
  
Zwei schwarze Ledersofa standen senkrecht zu einem eleganten Kamin. Der ganze Raum war mit Parket ausgelegt und in ein gemütliches Licht gehüllt. An der Wand hingen die verschiedensten Porträts und Gemälde, die alle samt ziemlich teuer wirkten.  
  
/Hier lässt es sich Leben./  
  
Draco zog seinen Umhang aus, brachte ihn zurück in die Garderobe und wollte sich gerade auf eines der Sofas setzten, als eine Eule am Fenster klopfte. Er ließ sie ein, nahm ihr den Brief ab bevor sie davon flog und las die Aufschrift.  
  
An  
  
Mr. Und Mrs. Malfoy  
  
Am See 3  
  
Hogwarts  
  
Draco machte große Augen. ´Mr. Und Mrs.(!) Malfoy'? Was soll das den heißen?  
  
Die Tür wurde hinter ihm geöffnet und Hermine erschien. Er drehte sich um und hielt den Brief hoch.  
  
So, das war' auch wieder. Ich hatte ein paar Probleme mit der Satzstellung und ein bisschen langweilig ist es durch die Raumbeschreibung auch, find ich, aber ich hoffe dass es zu 'ner Review reicht.  
  
Ciao,  
  
jojoblack 


	3. Pflichten, Der Anfang vom Chaos?

Da bin ich! Sorry, dass das ein paar Tage gedauert hat, aber ich hab mir so richtig einen weggeholt gehabt und war total krank. Na gut, wer lässt sich bei 16°C auch schon mit Klamotten in nen See werfen? Ich... grummel  
  
Nun aber wieder ein großes Lob an alle Reviewer und ich spendier noch für jeden nen Keks, ok?  
  
Eva: Ja, so würde doch jeder gern den Tag beenden, oder?  
  
Hermine H. : Ja, später kommen auch noch Harry und Ginny, aber erst mal müssen Draco und Hermine dran glauben.  
  
Sweetgirly: Danke, das du das so findest!  
  
Decado: Kurz vielleicht... ich probier mehr zu schreiben, kann aber nichts versprechen, da ich eigentlich lieber kürzere schreibe...  
  
Moony: Dackelblick? Wie kann man da wiederstehen, hm? Hermines Reaktion kommt hier.  
  
Trudy: Danke.. mit den Gefühlen wusste ich nicht genau, ob das so hinhaut, aber wenn das so ist...g  
  
Meike: Danke, danke!  
  
Hermione14: Später kommt auch noch ein bisschen Harry-Ginny aber hauptsächlich geht es halt um Draco und Hermine.  
  
Paige007: Knacker? Klasse Wort für Dumbledore g  
  
BlackVelvet2004: Mit der Länge ist das so was, ich schreib halt lieber kurze Kapitel... sorry!  
  
Bra-sama: Deine Reviews sind aufmunternd! Danke!  
  
Und natürlich auch danke an Hexenlady, Anka87 und Moin!  
  
( Träume werden mit ... markiert)  
  
Kapitel 2 Pflichten – der Anfang vom Chaos?  
  
Hermine ließ ihren Blick kurz durch den Raum schweifen, in den sie gerade eingetreten war. Dann ging sie auf Draco zu, der einen Brief aus schwerem Pergament hielt. Sie nahm ihn ihm ab und las die Aufschrift. Sie blieb gleich bei den ersten Wörtern hängen.  
  
/Was soll das? Wir sind doch nicht verheiratet! Wir wohnen vielleicht für die nächsten 4 Wochen zusammen, haben vielleicht auch ein Doppelbett und natürlich ist da auch noch Daniel aber.../  
  
,, Ein Doppelbett? Du sagst wir haben ein ... ein Doppelbett?''  
  
Erschrocken blickte sie auf. Draco sah sie ungläubig und entsetzt an. Hatte sie das etwa laut gedacht? Anscheinend schon. Sie nickte nur und sah dann Draco, wie er die Hände zu Fäusten ballte und mit einem Knurren auf einen imaginären Tisch haute.  
  
Hermine entschied sich ihn zu ignorieren und öffnete den Brief. Sofort stand Malfoy neben ihr um ebenfalls zu lesen:  
  
Sehr geehrte Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy  
  
Ich hoffe sie werden sich in den nächsten Tagen einleben. Ich möchte sie darauf Hinweisen, dass sie sich pflichtbewusst um ihren Sohn kümmern und falls es Probleme gibt, es sofort zu melden. Es gibt einen Kindergarten und eine Grundschule, für die jenigen, die es auf Grund des Alters ihrer Kinder beanspruchen.  
  
Wie sie wahrscheinlich bereits gesehen haben gibt es eine Küche in ihrem Haus, was bedeutet, dass sie für sich selbst kochen werden müssen. Dies wird eine der Pflichten des weiblichen Partners. Sie finden in der Vorratskammer alles, was sie benötigen.  
  
Weitere Pflichten sind hier angegeben:  
  
Mr. Malfoy  
  
Sie werden um Punkt 8 Uhr in den Zauberkunst Klassenräumen erwartet. Ihre Arbeitszeiten sind folgende:  
  
Mo: 8.00Uhr – 16.00Uhr  
  
Di: 8.00Uhr – 16.00Uhr  
  
Mi: 8.00Uhr – 18.00Uhr  
  
Do: 8.00 Uhr – 16.00 Uhr  
  
Fr: 8.00Uhr – 16.00 Uhr  
  
Genaueres über ihre Aufgaben erfahren sie am Anfang ihres ersten Arbeitstages.  
  
Mrs. Malfoy  
  
Sie sind für den Haushalt zuständig. Darunter zu verstehen sind kochen, waschen etc. und natürlich wird die Erziehung größtenteils von ihnen abhängen. Falls sie nach drei Tagen sagen, dass sie gut genug mit allem zurecht kommen, können sie einen Job und einen Babysitter beantragen.  
  
Jeder von ihnen darf zwei Besuche in der Winkelgasse machen. Ihnen stehen 200 Galleonen Haushaltsgeld zur Verfügung, welche sie im Verließ Nr. 845 abholen können. Ihre Besuche müssen sie vorher schriftlich bekannt geben.  
  
Wie sie bereits an der Adressierung dieses Briefen sehen können, werden sie während des Projektes verheiratet sein. Beigelegt finden sie Eheringe, die sie tragen werden. Dies ist Pflicht und muss berücksichtigt werden.  
  
Ich hoffe sie haben einen schönen Aufenthalt  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
  
Minerva McGonagall (stellvertretende Schulleiterin)  
  
Nachdem Draco den Brief zum dritten mal durchgelesen hatte, nahm er ihn Hermine ab, die immer noch dir grüne Schrift zu lesen schien, und ließ dann zwei Ringe auf seine Hand fallen. Sie waren aus schlichtem Gold. Nur Hermines Ring hatte einen kleinen Diamanten eingelassen. Auf der Innenseite war der Zeitraum, in dem sie verheiratet sein würden, eingraviert.  
  
Missmutig reichte der blonde Slytherin seiner neuen "Lebensgefährtin"den Ring und beäugte seinen noch einmal bevor er ihn langsam auf seinen Ringfinger gleiten ließ.  
  
/Sitzt wie angegossen./  
  
war das erste was er dachte.  
  
Hermine, die nun ebenfalls den Ring in ihrer Hand betrachtet hatte, setzte ihn auf und spürte plötzlich eine Wärme von diesem ausgehen. Sie starrte auf den Ring. Was war geschehen? Hatte nur sie es gemerkt? Doch dem Gesichtsausdruck Dracos zu beurteilen, war auch ihm etwas aufgefallen.  
  
Als der Schock sie nun langsam verließ, merkte sie erst, wie müde sie eigentlich war. Es war doch ein recht ereignisreicher Tag oder besser gesagt Abend und dies bestätigte ihr ein Gähnen, das ihr entwich.  
  
Nicht weiter auf irgendetwas oder irgendjemanden achtend ging sie hoch ins Schlafzimmer. Als sie auf das Bett schaute, sah sie das Gepäck. Es war ihr vorhin nicht aufgefallen, doch nun beschlich sie die Frage, wer es eigentlich gepackt hat?  
  
/Vielleicht haben die Hauselfen schon wieder alles machen müssen. Warum wehren sie sich eigentlich nicht? Sie werden doch nur ausgenutzt!/  
  
Doch ein weiteres Gähnen störte ihre Gedanken und sie verschob es auf Morgen, sich weiter darüber aufzuregen. Sie nahm die Koffer von dem großen Bett und öffnete ihren, der mit den Initialen "HG"beschriftet war.  
  
Wie sich herausstellte, war der Innenraum magisch vergrößert worden, damit all ihre Sachen hinein passten. Sie zog ein langes, weißes Nachthemd mit Spagettiträgern heraus, zog sich an und legte sich auf die rechte Seite des Doppelbettes.  
  
Vielleicht hatte sie Glück und schlief bereits, wenn Draco sich entschied eine Runde Schlaf zu brauchen. Doch wollte sie dies überhaupt? Wollte sie wirklich schlafen wenn Draco kam? Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher. Jedoch verscheuchte sie diese Gedanken wieder. Schlussendlich übermannte sie der Schlaf und sie viel in einen verwirrenden Traum.  
  
Sie saß in einem Wohnzimmer und begutachtete das Cover eines Buches als sie ein Schluchzen und einen leisen Schrei hörte.  
  
Sie drehte sich um, sah jedoch niemanden. Da hörte sie auch schon eine Stimme, die den oder das, was auch immer geschrieen hatte, versuchte zu beruhigen.  
  
,,Schhh. Ganz ruhig. Alles wird wieder gut.''  
  
Die Stimme war wirklich beruhigend und kam ihr irgendwie bekannt vor, jedoch konnte sie sie nicht einordnen.  
  
Sie wandte sich wieder ihrem Buch zu, auf dem sie nun die Überschrift erkennen konnte:  
  
'This man – My man'  
  
Sie schlug die erste Seite auf und das Bild eines blonden Mannes mit Sturmgrauen Augen schaute sie an.  
  
Darunter stand:  
  
Malfoy, Draco  
  
Draco?....  
  
Sie wachte auf. Sie schaute sich um und entdeckte ihn auf der anderen Hälfte des Doppelbettes, wie er fest schlief. Das Mondlicht viel auf seine Haare, die dadurch einen silbrigen Schimmer annahmen.  
  
Flashback  
  
Draco sah Hermine, die den Raum verließ um anscheinend schlafen zu gehen. Er entschied sich noch ein wenig zu warten, da er nicht vorhatte sie beim umziehen zu stören. Wahrscheinlich würde er dann sowieso nur ein Ohrfeige bekommen und die eine im dritten Schuljahr reichte ihm voll und ganz.  
  
Nach ca. einer halben Stunde stieg er die Treppe hoch und musste sich erst mal zurecht finden. Als er gerade die Tür zum Schlafzimmer öffnete und Hermine friedlich schlafen sah, hörte er ein Schluchzen aus einem der weiteren Zimmer. Vorsichtig schloss er die Tür wieder und folgte nun einem Schrei.  
  
Er fand sich als nächstes in einem Kinderzimmer wieder. Von einem Gitterbett aus drangen weitere Schreie und Schluchzer. Schnell ging der junge Mann auf das Bett zu und sah Daniel, wie er, alle viere von sich gestreckt, weinte.  
  
Ohne zu überlegen nahm er ihn auf den Arm.  
  
,,Schhh. Ganz ruhig. Alles wird wieder gut.''  
  
Doch merkte er sofort den Grund für das unwohl seins des kleinen Jungen. Seufzend ging der junge Vater nun auf den Wickeltisch zu und legte den immer noch schluchzenden Jungen auf die Ablage.  
  
Doch nun kam ein weiteres Problem hinzu. Wie zum Teufel sollte er das Kind den wickeln? Er konnte und wollte es auch eigentlich nicht. Warum war Hermine bloß am schlafen?! Doch tief in seinem Inneren hoffte er, dass sie nicht bereits aufgewacht war.  
  
So blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als es selbst in die Hand zu nehmen. Er zog dem Jungen die Schlafanzughose aus und öffnete langsam die Windel. Dabei verzog er sein Gesicht um auf das Schlimmste vorbereitet zu sein. Doch er atmete auf, als er sah, dass Daniel nicht entschieden hatte, ihm heute Nacht noch einen weiteren Schock zuzufügen.  
  
Die Windel an den Fingerspitzen haltend, beförderte er sie in den daneben stehenden Mülleimer. Er zog eine neue aus dem Regal links von ihm und wickelte sie langsam um den Unterleib des vor ihm liegenden Kindes.  
  
Theoretisch hätte er die ganze Aktion auch mit Zaubern bewerkstelligen können, doch hatte er zu große Angst seinem Sohn etwas anzutun.  
  
Dieser hatte bereits aufgehört zu schluchzen und war nun wieder am einschlafen. Vorsichtig hob Draco ihn hoch und brachte ihn zurück in sein Bettchen.  
  
/Hu....Geschafft!/  
  
Mit einen letzten Blick auf den Schlafenden ging er zurück und merkte, das sein Körper förmlich nach Schlaf schrie. So war es ihm auch egal, dass er mit Hermine ein Ehebett teilen musste.  
  
Er zog sich um, immer darauf bedacht die schlafende Person nicht zu wecken, und legte sich auf die andere Seite. Hermine war glücklicherweise nicht aufgewacht doch weiter konnte er nicht denken, da nun der benötigte Schlaf kam.  
  
Flashback Ende  
  
So , Kapitel 3 zuende.  
  
Nun ist eure Meinung gefragt!  
  
Ciao  
  
Jojoblack 


	4. Fragen, Zweifel und Eingeständnisse

Halli Hallo Hallöle!  
  
Hier ist wieder ein Chapter über das verrückte Projekt!  
  
Mein Dank geht heute an Meike, Moony, BlackVelvet2004, MyLanka, Trudy, D.V.G.M.1, Sunnylein, blackie, Bra-sama, Hexenlady und Moin.  
  
Kurze Rede, kurzer Sinn:  
  
Kapitel 4 - Fragen, Zweifel und Eingeständnisse  
  
(Zur Erinnerung: Sie wachte auf und entdeckte ihn auf der anderen Hälfte des Doppelbettes, wie er fest schlief. Das Mondlicht fiel auf seine Haare, die dadurch einen silbrigen Schimmer annahmen.)  
  
Dracos gleichmäßiger Atem verbreitete eine gewisse Ruhe. Hermine versuchte sich an ihren Traum zu erinnern, doch wusste sie nur noch, dass sie das Gesicht Dracos gesehen hatte und dann aufgewacht war.  
  
So sehr sie es auch versuchte, sie konnte die Bilder nicht hervorrufen. Sie lies sich langsam zurück in sie Kissen fallen. Auf dem Rücken liegend schaute sie an die Decke des Raumes und verfiel wieder ihren Gedanken. Erst als die Person neben ihr sich umdrehte, sodass sie (die Person) zur Mitte des Bettes gedreht war, unterbrach dies Hermines Gedankenstrom.  
  
Die Gryffindor spürte des warmen Atem neben ihrem Arm, was ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. Doch gleichzeitig kam auch wieder ein ungutes Gefühl.  
  
War es richtig hier zu liegen und sich über einen Traum Sorgen zu machen, wenn neben ihr ihr Erzfeind schlief? Derjenige, der sie jahrelang als Schlammblut bezeichnet hatte und keine Chance ausließ, sie zu ärgern? Nein. Warum brachte es ihr dann aber dieses wohltuende Gefühl in seiner Nähe zu sein?  
  
Sie wusste es nicht. Hermine, Jahrgangsbeste, wusste einfach keine Antwort.  
  
Sie hielt die Uhr neben ihr ins Mondlicht um etwas erkennen zu können.  
  
2.31Uhr  
  
Sie sollte versuchen zu schlafen, das wusste sie. Sie schloss die Augen und hoffte, dass sie schnell ins Reich der Träume fallen würde, was auch geschah.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie unsanft von einem Schrei geweckt. Innerhalb eines Bruchteils einer Sekunde rastete ihr Gehirn bei 'Daniel' ein. Schnell stand sie auf, warf sich ihren Morgenmantel über und hastete zu ihrem Sohn. Draco zog sich während dessen verschlafen und genervt das Kopfkissen über den Kopf. Er wollte schlafen. Wenigstens noch ein wenig.  
  
Hermine hatte Daniel schnell aus dem Bettchen genommen. Sie war überglücklich, dass sie im Sommer bei ihrer kleinen Cousine Jana hatte Windelnwechseln üben können und so war dies zu mindestens schnell erledigt, auch wenn Daniel ein großes Geschäft verrichtet hatte.  
  
Da der kleine Blondschopf jedoch schon wieder anfangen wollte zu heulen, ging sie mit ihm nach unten in die Küche. Es musste doch etwas zu Essen für ihn da sein. Und tatsächlich fand sie in einem der Schränke Milchpulver (A/N: was man halt für kleine Kinder bekommt).  
  
Mit einer freien Hand und Hilfe der Packungsanweisungen schaffte sie es dann auch eine Pulle fertig zu machen. Zufrieden setzte sie sich auf eines der Sofas, legte Daniel in ihre Arme und gab ihm die Flasche.  
  
Liebevoll sah Hermine auf den kleinen Jungen. Sie strich ihm eine letzte Kullerträne von der Wange und lächelte unbewusst. Ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl. Als sie einen Glockenschlag hörte, blickte sie auf die große Standuhr in einer Ecke des Raums. Sie zeigte 6.00Uhr an.  
  
Als sie wieder runterschaute, fragte sie sich, ob Daniel wirklich so lange durchgeschlafen hatte. Oder war Draco nachts aufgestanden und hatte ihn versorgt?  
  
/Schwer vorstellbar. Draco und Windelnwechseln? Nein./  
  
Damit war sie wieder bei ihrem 'Ehemann'. Sie hatte sich damit abgefunden ihn in Gedanken beim Vornamen anzusprechen. Sollte sie ihn nicht vielleicht wecken? Schließlich muss er ja arbeiten und als eine verantwortungsvolle Ehefrau sollte man eigentlich darauf achten.  
  
Doch wie würde er reagieren? Würde er dankbar sein oder würde er sie anmeckern?  
  
Da Daniel ausgetrunken und sein Bäuerchen gemacht hatte, setzte die junge Frau ihn in den Hochstuhl am Tisch und machte erst mal Frühstück. Danach konnte sie immer noch sehn, was sie dann tat.  
  
Geschirr und Besteck wurden auf dem Tisch drapiert, Toast, Käse, Wurst, Marmelade etc. ebenfalls. Mit der verzauberten Kaffeemaschine kochte sie das dunkle Getränk, immer wieder einen Blick auf das verspielte Kind, dass sich herzhaft mit einem Löffel amüsierte. Das Lachen was es dabei von sich gab war regelrecht herzergreifend.  
  
Endlich stand alles auf dem Tisch. Es war bereits halb sieben und so nahm Hermine Daniel aus seinem Hochstuhl und setzte ihn auf den Teppich im Wohnzimmerteil. Weiterhin mit dem Löffel spielend merkte dieser gar nicht, dass seine Mama den Raum verließ.  
  
Die junge Mutter hatte beschlossen ihren Ehemann aufzuwecken. Sollte er doch meckern und nörgeln, ihr war es egal. Er sollte ihr dankbar sein und wenn er dass nicht sehen wollte, war er selber Schuld.  
  
Sie trat ins Schlafzimmer ein, zögerte eine Sekunde, ging dann jedoch auf das Bett zu.  
  
,,Dra...Malfoy. Aufwachen!''  
  
Als der Angesprochene sich nicht regte, stupste sie ihn vorsichtig am Arm:  
  
,,Malfoy! Aufwachen! Du kommst zu spät.''  
  
Sie verstärkte ein wenig den Druck auf seinen Arm. Endlich schien sie ihr Ziel erreicht zu haben.  
  
,, Lass mich in Ruhe, Blaise! Ich will schlafen!'', kam die müde Antwort des Slytherins. Dabei fuchtelte er mit einem seiner Arme in der Luft herum.  
  
,, Draco Malfoy! Wach verdammt noch mal auf oder du kommst zu spät zur Arbeit!'' rief Hermine wütend.  
  
,, Was? Wer...Hermine!''  
  
Total erschrocken fuhr Draco hoch um sich gleich danach mit der Hand auf die Stirn zu hauen. Hatte er sie da gerade tatsächlich Hermine genannt?  
  
/Hat er mich da gerade tatsächlich Hermine genannt?/  
  
Etwas verwirrt schauten sich beide gegenseitig an. Die Schülerin gewann am schnellsten wieder die Fassung.  
  
,, Es ist schon nach halb sieben. An deiner Stelle würde ich aufstehen sonst hast du keine Zeit mehr zum frühstücken.''  
  
Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Hermine um und wollte den Raum verlassen, als sie ein leises 'Danke' hörte. Sie blieb stehen, drehte ihren Kopf in Richtung ihres Mannes und konnte nichts anderes als ein ebenfalls leises ‚Bitte' zu sagen.  
  
--  
  
,, Danke.'', sagte Draco. Wenn er sie schon beim Vornamen genannt hatte, konnte er auch danke sagen. Und er war ihr wirklich dankbar.  
  
,,Bitte.'', antwortete Hermine ihm und irgendwie machte sein Magen einen kleinen Hüpfer. Er wusste nicht warum, aber dieses kleine Wort aus ihrem Mund machte ihn glücklich.  
  
Er saß auf der Bettkante und schloss noch einmal die Augen. Hermines Gesicht erschien, wie es lächelte. Auch wenn er es nie gewagt hatte zu denken, musste er sich jetzt eingestehen, dass er die Gryffindor mochte.  
  
Er, der Slytherin Prinz, der immer soviel Wert auf Reinblütigkeit legte, musste sich eingestehen, dass er Hermine, eine Gryffindor und Muggelgeborene noch dazu, mochte.  
  
Das musste erst mal verdaut werden und das ging schlecht mit leerem Magen. Also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als sich umzuziehen und nach unten zu gehen.  
  
--  
  
Als Hermine in den Wohnraum schritt, entdeckte sie als erstes Daniel, der am Sofa stand und ganz langsam nach vorne tapste.  
  
Malfoy jr. kam ein paar Schritte auf seine Mutter zu, verlor jedoch das Gleichgewicht und plumpste auf seinen kleinen, mit Windel ausgepolsterten Hintern.  
  
Seine Mutter hob ihn freudestrahlend hoch und verfrachtete ihn wieder in seinen Hochstuhl, der an der schmalen Seite des Tisches stand. Sie setzte sich auf die Seite der Küche neben ihn und begann sich einen Toast mit Marmelade zu bestreichen.  
  
Sie biss ab und genoss die friedliche Stimmung.  
  
Draco, in schwarzer Hose und weißem Hemd gekleidet kam herein und sah seine kleine Familie, die es ja seit gestern gab, am Tisch sitzen.  
  
,,Papa, Papa!'', rief Daniel grinsend und klatschte mit beiden Händen auf den Tisch.  
  
Der 'Papa' ging schmunzelnd auf den Tisch zu und wuschelte seinem Sohn durch die Haare. Dann setzte er sich, warf Hermine einen kurzen Blick zu und begann dann wie der Rest der Familie zu essen.  
  
Hätte dieses Bild jemand gesehen, hätte er wohl gedacht, dass es eine ganz normale Kleinfamilie wäre.  
  
Das dachte auch Hermine und sie musste sich eingestehen, dass Draco doch ein liebevoller Vater war. Und ebenfalls musste sie eingestehen, dass sie dieses Seite an ihm, der Familienmensch, wirklich mochte. 


	5. Ironie des Schicksals

Na Leute, wie geht's?  
  
Ich bin mal wieder baff... jetzt hat die Story nach 4 Kapiteln schon 56 Reviews! DANKE!!!  
  
Besonders diesmal an:  
  
Bbabygirl, Truemmerlotte, Baerchen23, Hexenlady, Sunnylein, Monja, Moin, noir, Bea, Moony, D.V.G.M.1, Bra-sama, Meike, ichbear, Weihnachtskeks3, Sailam und haunted-jess.  
  
Bbabygirl: Jetzt hast du ja geschrieben.  
  
Truemmerlotte: Die Antworten kommen hier.  
  
Monja: Ja, später müssen sie zwar extra hart arbeiten, aber das Projekt lohnt sich ja.  
  
Moin: Mit dem Namen brauchte ich nicht lange überlegen. Hab ich einfach nach meiner kleinen Cousine benannt.  
  
Bea: Das was du beschrieben hast ist später ein ganz wichtiger Teil der Handlung. Natürlich habe ich mir darüber auch viele Gedanken gemacht.  
  
Ichbear: Dumbledore kann eben alles und so halt auch Kinder aus dem Nichts hervor zaubern.  
  
Sailam: Emotionsausschüsse kenn ich auch! g  
  
Kapitel 5 Ironie des Schicksals  
  
Während des Frühstücks warfen sich Draco und Hermine immer wieder Blicke zu. Wenn sie sich trafen, schauten beide verlegen auf ihren Teller oder widmeten sich Daniel.  
  
--  
  
Währenddessen im Büro des Schulleiters:  
  
Professor Dumbledore ging quer durch sein Büro in einen der Hinterräume. Dieser Raum war recht klein doch viele kleine Spiegel in allen erdenklichen Formen bedeckten die Wand. Jeder war mit einem kleinen Schild beschriftet.  
  
Der Schulleiter ging auf einen runden, mit Gold verzierten Spiegel zu und tippte ihn kurz mit seinem Zauberstab an. Ein Wirbel erschien in der Glasfläche. Auf dem kleinen Schild stand:  
  
Mr. und Mrs. Potter  
  
Der Strudel legte sich und man konnte direkt in eine gemütliche Küche sehen.  
  
--  
  
,, Und Ginny, gut geschlafen?'', fragte Harry, der gerade in der Küche erschien und seiner Frau einen Kuss auf die Wange gab.  
  
,, Bestens, bis auf dass ich heute morgen unsanft von Melanie und Jamie geweckt wurde.'' , antwortete eine überglückliche Ginny und schaut auf ihre 6-jährige Tochter und ihren 3-jährigen Sohn.  
  
,, Hö? Davon hab ich gar nichts mitbekommen.''  
  
,,Schlafmütze!''  
  
,,Hey, so bin ich nun mal!'', verteidigte sich der Schwarzhaarige und setzte sich neben seine beiden Kinder.  
  
Melanie und Jamie hatten beide dunkelrote Haare, eine ziemlich außergewöhnliche Haarfarbe, und blau-grüne Augen.  
  
,, Was warst du noch mal? Mitarbeiter in der Abteilung für internationale, magische Zusammenarbeit?'', fragte Ginny mit krauser Stirn.  
  
,, Genau, Schatz. Ich hab aber keine Ahnung, was oder wer mich da erwartet, nur dass ich in die Zauberkunstklassenräume muss.'' Harry dachte kurz nach.  
  
,, Solange ich Malfoy oder Snape nicht sehe, ist alles ok.''  
  
--  
  
Er hatte den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen...  
  
Dumbledore schmunzelte. Das dürfte noch sehr interessant werden.  
  
/Wo wir gerade dabei sind, was machen eigentlich die Malfoys?/  
  
ging es dem Schulleiter durch den Kopf. Er wandte sich von dem 'Potterspiegel' ab und durchquerte den Raum zum 'Malfoyspiegel'.  
  
Er stupste wie schon vorhin gegen den silberumrahmten, rechteckigen Spiegel und abermals erhob sich kurz ein Wirbel und ließ dann den Blick wieder frei.  
  
--  
  
7.45Uhr.  
  
Draco stand auf. Wenn er rechtzeitig in den Klassenräumen sein wollte, sollte er sich schleunigst auf den Weg machen. Er holte seine Robe aus der Garderobe, nahm seine Tasche, die er vor dem Frühstück mit Pergament etc. gepackt hatte und wollte schon hinaus gehen, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte und zurück in den Wohnraum ging.  
  
,,Ähm... tschüss...Hermine.'' verabschiedete er sich .  
  
,,Bis heut Abend...Draco!'' sagte sie und konnte ihre Verlegenheit kaum unterdrücken.  
  
Wieder kam ein kleiner Hüpfer in Dracos Magengegend und so verließ er das Haus mit einer Freude, die ihm wohl niemand zugtraut hätte.  
  
--  
  
Dumbledore wandte seinen Blick von dem Spiegel ab.  
  
,,Interessant. Sehr interessant.'' Murmelte er und begab sich zurück in sein Büro. Das dürften spannende vier Wochen werden.  
  
--  
  
Vor dem Schlossportal riss sich Draco zusammen. Er setzte seine Maske wieder auf und betrat das Schloss.  
  
Er sah, wie Schüler der verschiedenen Häuser die Marmortreppe hochstiegen und sich dann in die einzelnen Etagen und Flügel des riesigen Hogwarts verteilten.  
  
Er ging die Stockwerke hoch, bis er im Zauberkunstgang ankam und dort auch schon seine 'Angestellten' warteten. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er auch noch sah, dass Prof. Snape die Tür aufschloss.  
  
Doch es erstarb, als er mitten in der Menge Potter sah. Eigentlich hätte er doch froh sein sollen, dass er ihn befehlen konnte, doch seit er sich bewusst war, dass er alles andere als Hass für Hermine empfand, wollte er eigentlich nicht auf das Narbengesicht und das Wiesel treffen.  
  
Ironie des Schicksals hieß so was doch.  
  
Apropos Wiesel, es war nicht zu sehen. Ein seufzen entging dem Slytherin während er den anderen Schülern in den Klassenraum folgte. Zu mindestens musste er sich nicht mit diesem eifersüchtigen und sich-nicht-unter- kontrolle-habenden Weasley herumschlagen.  
  
Er setzte sich weit weg von Potter in die erste Reihe neben einen anderen Slytherin, den er nur vom sehen her kannte.  
  
Professor Snape stand vor ihnen, hielt eine Liste hoch und begann die Namen aufzurufen.  
  
,, John Abbman.'' Ein Ravenclaw meldete sich.  
  
,,Benjamin Crock.'' Der Hufflepuffjunge neben John Abbman antwortete.  
  
,,Frederick Davis.'' ... ,,Lucas Francis''... ,,Chris Kringham''... ,,Ernie Macmillan''...  
  
,,Draco Malfoy'' Draco hob gelangweilt seinen Arm und bekam einen stechenden Blick von dem Jungen, der lebt.  
  
,,Harry Potter'' sagte Snape etwas säuerlich, nahm aber die Meldung zur Kenntnis. Diesmal war es der Slytherin Prinz, der seinen Erzfeind anguckte.  
  
,,Trace Raven'' Der Slytherin neben Draco hob die Hand.  
  
,,Und schließlich Marcus Youton''. Als auch dieser seine Anwesenheit bemerkbar machte, begann Snape ihnen, wie im Brief angekündigt, Informationen zu geben.  
  
,, Nun gut, da wir ja vollständig sind, möchte ich sie darauf hinweisen, dass es, trotz ausfallender Schulstunden, eine Menge Arbeit für sie gibt. Hauptsächlich wird es Schreibarbeit sein, aber ein paar Bewohner aus dem Dorf haben sich freiwillig gemeldet und werden als Minister, Angestellte etc. aus den verschiedensten Ländern hier aufkreuzen, um ihren Beruf so nah wie möglich an die Wirklichkeit anzupassen. Ich werde das ganze beobachten, auch wenn die Verantwortung bei dem Chef der dieser Abteilung, Mister Malfoy, liegt.''  
  
Harry schlug sich vor die Stirn, als er Malfoy zufriedenes Grinsen sah. Das konnte ja super werden.  
  
,, Da sie zwei Klassenzimmer zur Verfügung haben, werden sie aufgeteilt. In diesem Raum werden sein: Abbman, Francis, Macmillan, Potter und Raven. Drüben werden es sein: Crock, Davis, Kringham, Malfoy und Youton. Gehen sie an die Arbeit.'' Und mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs erschienen Stapel von Papier auf den Tischen, die nun kleine Namensschilder aufzeigten.  
  
Draco und die anderen gingen hinüber in den zweiten Raum. Auf dem Lehrertisch stand ein goldenes Schild mit der Aufschrift:  
  
Draco Malfoy, Chef der Abteilung für internationale, magische Zusammenarbeit.  
  
Der Besitzer grinste und ein wohlgefälliges Grinsen und setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf seine Angestellten, machte er sich an die Arbeit.  
  
,,Formulare...'' seufzte er und begann sie auszufüllen.  
  
--  
  
Hermine saß nach dem Draco bei der Arbeit war noch weiter am Esstisch und teilte sich mit Daniel einen Toast, den der Kleine trotz der Flasche ein ein halb Stunden vorher verschlang, wie ein Nimmersatt.  
  
Draco hatte sie schon wieder Hermine genannt. Es löste Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch aus und sie musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Warum war ihr nicht früher aufgefallen, dass Draco eine andere Seite hatte?  
  
So, hier ein klitzekleinwenig Harry/Ginny. Das Chap hat über ne Woche gedauert, da ich mir doch tatsächlich einen Wirbel leicht verrenkt hatte und dass meine Bewegungsfreiheit ungemein einschränkt hat.  
  
Jetzt ist aber fast alles ok und ich schulde euch dieses Kapitelchen.  
  
Bussi, eure jojoblack 


	6. Haargel, Franzosen und andere Sorgen

Neues Chapter!  
  
Danke an Vestia, Truemmerlotte, Bra-sama, Moin, haunted-jess, weihnachtskeks3, monja, Kathy, joey und princess of desire! (Ihr wisst schon wofür)  
  
haunted-jess: Dauert nicht lange mit der Romantik. In Kapitel 7 ist es soweit.  
  
princess of desire: So, du kriegst jetzt erst mal ne lange Antwort, ok? Deine Reviews sind super! Ich arbeite mich jetzt mal von vorne durch. Mit den Kindern: Es wird in den Büchern immer wieder angedeutet, dass Dumbledore alles kann. Also dachte ich mir, warum nicht auch Kinder für eine bestimmte Zeit heraufbeschwören, die so aussehen wie ihre 'Eltern'? (Ach ja, ich hätte auch nichts dagegen mit Malfoy ein Bett zu teilen, bin deiner Meinung! g) Mit der Männerarbeit: Ich weiß es hört sich nach Emanzipation an, aber ich wusste nicht genau, wie ich das sonst hätte machen sollen, mit dem losen und so, und ich wollte 'Poppy' ein paar Überstunden ersparen, wenn die Mädels dann plötzlich mit der doppelten/dreifachen 'Kinder-Job-und-Mann-Belastung' nicht fertig werden und so Nervenzusammenbrüche bekommen. Also dürfen sie nach drei Tagen sich nen Job suchen, wenn sie wollen und sie sich an ihre Kinder 'gewöhnt' haben. Zu Harry und Ginny: Sie mochten sich schon vorher, aber nur geheim, also dass sie es nicht gegenseitig wussten und nun, durch das Projekt, haben sie es herausgefunden. Alle Klarheiten beseitigt? Gut, dann kannst du ja jetzt weiterlesen.  
  
Kathy: Das nächste Chap schick ich dir dann zu, ok?  
  
Kapitel 6 Haargel, Franzosen und andere Sorgen  
  
Hermine hatte eine Idee. Sie wollte nicht weiter in der Unwissenheit sein, ob Draco sie nun mochte oder nicht. Sie würde es heraus finden. Sie fasste einen Plan, doch um diesen auszuführen, musste sie in die Winkelgasse. Sie hatte ja zwei Besuche zur Verfügung. Sie suchte sich das nächstbeste Stück Pergament, eine Feder und Tinte und fing an zu schreiben:  
  
Ihnen Prof. McGonagall  
  
Hiermit gebe ich ihnen Bescheid, dass ich heute gegen Mittag mit meinem Sohn, Daniel Malfoy, in die Winkelgasse per Flohpulver reise.  
  
Hochachtungsvoll  
  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen  
  
Hermine...  
  
/Granger oder Malfoy...?/  
  
Malfoy.  
  
/Jetzt fehlt mir nur noch eine Eule./  
  
Als hätte jemand ihre Gedanken gelesen flog eine Eule durch das geöffnete Fenster, landete beinahe in der Butter und streckte ihr Bein aus um den Brief anzunehmen.  
  
Hermine, immer noch ein wenig verwirrt, band den Brief an das Bein des Federtiers vor ihr und merkte gar nicht, das Daniel, der krampfhaft versuchte die Eule packen, schon mehrmals in die Butter gepackt hatte und sich das ganze Fett nun in die Haare schmierte und dabei noch ganz zufrieden grinste, als wenn er sich gerade die Haare gelen würde.  
  
Als die Gryffindor dann doch das Malöhr bemerkte musste sie ein schmunzeln unterdrücken, riss sich dann aber zusammen und schaute ihren Sohn böse an.  
  
,, Daniel, hör sofort auf damit! Du sollst dir die Butter nicht in die Haare schmieren, die ist zum Essen da!''  
  
Daniel guckte seine Mutter verständnislos mit seinen großen Kulleraugen an. Seine Mutter nahm ihn aus seinem Hochstuhl und ging mit ihm ins Bad und füllte die Badewanne zur Hälfte mit Wasser und ein wenig Schaum.  
  
Dann zog sie Daniel aus und setzte ihn vorsichtig in die Wanne. Erst wollte er anfangen zu weinen, doch dann nahm er seiner Mama ein Plastikboot aus der Hand und begann damit zu spielen.  
  
Zum Glück war die Dusche Richtung Badewanne ausgerichtet, sodass Hermine währenddessen duschen und gleichzeitig auf den kleinen, blonden Engel achten konnte.  
  
Als sie fertig war zog sie sich schnell einen Bademantel über, wusch Daniel unter Geschreie seinerseits die Haare, holte ihn heraus und trocknete ihn kräftig ab. Sie ging mit ihm in sein Kinderzimmer und zog ihm eine Windel und neue Klamotten an.  
  
Als Daniel dann fertig angezogen auf seinem Wickeltisch saß, fuhr er sich schon wieder durch die Haare.  
  
Hermine musterte ihn nachdenklich.  
  
/Ob Draco sich als kleiner Junge auch schon die Haare gelen wollte? Apropos, wenn Daniel unbedingt will.../  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später war sie bereits beim Abräumen des Frühstücktisches. Daniel saß wieder im Wohnbereich auf dem Teppich und spielte mit Bauklötzen. Seine Haare hatten einen Mittelscheitel und waren zur Seite in ein wenig weggegelt. Er sah rundum zufrieden.  
  
Hermine hatte im Bad eine Tube Haargel von Draco gefunden und nach dem Motto 'Dein Sohn, dein Haargel' gehandelt.  
  
Der Tisch war abgedeckt und Hermine, die in einer blauen Jeans und einem schlichten weißen T-Shirt gekleidet war, spielte nun mit Daniel ein wenig.  
  
Ehe sie sich versah war es bereits 11.30 Uhr. Sie zog sich ihren Umhang an, suchte einen für Daniel raus und flohpulverte dann in die Winkelgasse.  
  
--  
  
Nachdem Draco auch den letzten Zettel ausgefüllt hatte, auf allen wurden Fragen über die Sitten etc. der anderen Länder gestellt, verschnaufte er kurz und schickte dann den ganzen Packen an Prof. Snape, wie es unter dem letzten Formular stand. Die Eulen dafür saßen schon im Klassenraum.  
  
Er verschnaufte kurz, als es an der Tür klopfte.  
  
,, Herein!'' sagte er, ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken.  
  
Durch die Tür trat ein stattlicher Mann mit kurzen braunen Haaren und einem Schnurbart.  
  
,, Kann ich ihnen helfen?'' fragte Draco höflich.  
  
,, Oui. Isch bin der Außenminister von Frankreisch und 'abe einen Vorschlag. Da sisch unseren beiden Länder so gut verstehen, dachte isch mir, dass...'', schilderte der Mann mit gekonntem französischen Akzent.  
  
Draco war erst ein wenig überrumpelt, schien aber zu glauben den Mann schon mal in den drei Besen gesehen zu haben.  
  
,, Ich werde meinen Vorgesetzten kontaktieren und ihn in Kenntnis über ihr Vorhaben setzten. Ich werde dann wieder mit ihnen in Verbindung treten.'', sagte Draco förmlich und war im Innern froh, nicht Zaubereiminister zu sein, so konnte er demjenigen, wer auch immer es war, die Entscheidung überlassen.  
  
Der 'Franzose' verschwand wieder und Draco schrieb einen Brief an... Ja an wen eigentlich? Wer spielte denn den Zaubereiminister?  
  
,, Weiß jemand wer das Amt des Zaubereiministers gezogen hat?''  
  
Seine Angestellten zuckten bei diesem ärgerlichen Ton ihres Vorgesetzten innerlich zusammen.  
  
,,T..Terry Boot.'' , kam die leicht zittrige Stimme von einem Ravenclaw.  
  
,, Gut, und du bist?'', fragte Draco. Er wollte schließlich seine Leute unterscheiden.  
  
,, Frederick Davis.'' Sagte der Angesprochene.  
  
,, Hm.. Bist du mit Roger Davis, dem ehemaligen Quidditchkapitän von Ravenclaw verwandt?''  
  
,, Er, er ist mein Bruder.''  
  
,,Aha.'' kam die Antwort des Slytherins.  
  
Er schrieb also an Terry Boot.  
  
So ging es den Rest seinen heutigen Arbeitstages weiter. Er schrieb hier und dort Briefe und füllte Formulare aus.  
  
--  
  
Hermine kam glimpflich mit Daniel im Tropfenden Kessel an um von dort aus in die Winkelgasse zu gelangen.  
  
Daniel kullerten ein paar Tränen über die Wangen während er sich immer noch ganz fest an seiner Mutter festhielt. Diese versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.  
  
,, Ganz ruhig. Mama ist ja da. Alles ist wieder gut.''  
  
,,Hermine?'' Eine Frau sprach sie an.  
  
Erst war ihr die Stimme völlig unbekannt, doch dann...  
  
,, Tonks?''  
  
Hermine musste kurz blinzeln, als sie Tonks in ihrem Aufzug sah. Nymphadora Tonks hatte heute quietschgrüne, ellenbogenlange Locken, eine Hakennase à la Hänsel-und-Gretel-Hexe und Trug einen dunkelroten Umhang.  
  
,,Genau. Aber sag mal, wer ist denn dieser kleine Fratz hier auf deinem Arm. Ist der von diesem Projekt, dass das Ministerium sich ausgedacht hat?'', fragte Tonks und zwinkerte dem kleinen Jungen zu.  
  
,,Oh, das ist Daniel und ja, er ist von diesem Projekt.''  
  
,, Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, dass der Vater niemand anderer als Draco Malfoy ist.''  
  
,, Genau das ist er.'', sagte Hermine und versuchte die Panik, die in ihr aufstieg, zu unterdrücken.  
  
,, Nein, du Arme, du musst dich mit dem rumschlagen?'' Tonks schien besorgt.  
  
,, Ähm... ja, aber ich muss los, tschüss!'', bemerkte Hermine und verschwand schnell im Hinterhof. Sie atmete tief durch.  
  
,, Puh, das war knapp.'' Sie hatte keine große Lust vor Tonks so zu tun, als wenn ihr Ehemann das größte Arshloch der Welt wäre (A/N: Verzeiht meine Ausdrucksweise, aber es war der passendste Begriff.).  
  
Sie öffnete den Eingang zur Winkelgasse mit ihrem Zauberstab und machte sich auf den Weg zu Gringotts. Inzwischen versuchte sie sich die Verließnummer wieder hervorzurufen.  
  
/800.. 800 ... 854... nein... 845, genau, 845./  
  
Die Fahrt mit der Lore lang drückte Hermine Daniel ganz fest an sich und war froh, dass er, als sie wieder auf der belebten Straße standen, sein Frühstück noch in sich trug. Dieser kleine Kerl konnte ganz schön was aushalten.  
  
Sie schlenderte an den Schaufenstern vorbei und suchte nach etwas ganz bestimmten. Als sie es endlich fand war sie richtig froh, denn ihr Sohn wurde schon ganz ungeduldig und quengelte herum.  
  
Die junge Frau, beladen mit Kind und einer Einkaufstüte mit einem Haufen Kerzen, machte sich zurück auf den Weg nach Hause. Dass hieß, sie musste wieder mit Flohpulver zurück nach Hogwarts.  
  
,, Am See drei, Hogwarts!'' gab Hermine die Adresse an, als sie im Kamin stand, und wusch, war sie auch schon verschwunden.  
  
Ein Mann, die dunkle Kapuze seines Umhang tief ins Gesicht gezogen, wandte seinen Blick ab und Verließ den kleinen Pub.  
  
So, hier ist mal ein wenig dunkel am Ende. Passte da irgendwie so gut rein. Wer dieser Mann wohl ist? Kommt später, im nächsten Chap erwartet euch dann Hermines Plan. Obwohl ich denke, dass der vielen schon klar ist von wegen Kerzen und so...  
  
Also, bis zum nächsten mal,  
  
jojoblack 


	7. BeZaubern

Juhu!  
  
Na Leute, wie geht's?  
  
Sorry, dass das so lange gedauert hat. Eigentlich hatte ich das Chap schon halb fertig, als ich Kapitel 6 gepostet habe, aber irgendwie bin ich dann nicht weitergekommen.  
  
Truemmerlotte, Moin, Hexenlady, haunted-jess, sunnylein, Bra-sama, Teufelsweib, Ichbear, weihnachtskeks3, Vestia, Bea, Meike, BlackVelvet2004, Julie, Sand, fighter-for-dragonheart, princess of desire und Iffi bekommen wiedermal ein Lob, weil sie so fleißig Review schreiben.  
  
Wow, das sind 18 Leute und insgesamt hab ich schon 90 Reviews. Ich denke mal, ich schätze, dass nach diesem Kapitel die 100ter Marke geknackt ist. Aber das hängt von euch ab.  
  
Moin: Soweit wollen wir (oder eher gesagt ich) es ja nicht kommen lassen (noch nicht...). grins  
  
Dies ist das erste Chap, was Beta gelesen wurde. Kathy hat sich freiwillig dafür bereit erklärt. Danke!  
  
A/N: In diesem Kapitel dürfte es so richtig kitschig werden denk ich mal. grins  
  
Kapitel 7 (Be-)Zaubern  
  
Um 18.00Uhr machte sich Draco auf den Heimweg. Müde und hungrig ging er am See entlang bis zu seinem Haus. Doch was ihn drinnen erwartete, ließ ihn alle seine Bedürfnisse in die hinterste Ecke seines Gehirns verbannen.  
  
Der Wohnraum war mit vielen Kerzen erleuchtet. Eine leise Musik spielte im Hintergrund und verbreitete eine wohlwollende Harmonie.  
  
Doch niemand war im Raum, bis er plötzlich ein Geräusch hinter sich hörte. Als er sich umdrehte, stand direkt vor ihm Hermine in einem kurzen, roten Kleid (A/N: Wer das taff-special 'Teenie-mama' geguckt hat, wo sie die Fotos fürs Modeln macht, genau so ein Kleid). Ihre Gesichter trennten nur 15 cm.  
  
Flashback (Ich weiß, ich bin gemein :p )  
  
Nach und nach stellte Hermine die Kerzen im Wohnraum auf. Als sie alle genau aufgestellt hatte, wie es in dem Buch stand, so müsste, wenn sie alle Kerzen angezündet hatte, eine Art Zauber sich breit machen und wenn Draco dann dort eintrat und er wirklich Gefühle für sie hatte, so würde er nicht drum herum kommen, ihr dies irgendwie zu zeigen.  
  
/Danke Lavender!/  
  
Dachte sie nur, denn diese hatte ihr das Buch zu ihrem Geburtstag geschenkt, in der Hoffnung, Hermine würde endlich einen Freund bekommen.  
  
Daniel war schon ziemlich müde, doch die junge Gryffindor hielt ihn wach. Er sollte nachher schlafen, wenn Draco kam, damit sie in Ruhe schauen konnte, wie ihr Ehemann reagieren würde. Um halb sechs durfte der nun schon nörgelige kleine Junge endlich schlafen.  
  
Die Mutter machte sich nun fertig, zog sich ein Kleid an und legte ein Parfüm auf, dass nach Lavendel roch.  
  
Und dann hieß es Kerzen und Musik an und auf den richtigen Augenblick warten...  
  
Flashback Ende  
  
Hermine sah in seine Augen, die sie oft so kalt und höhnisch angeschaut hatten. Doch dieses Mal, heute, jetzt, sah sie kein einzigstes Anzeichen von Frost. Nein, es lag Wärme in ihnen, etwas, was sie sich nie hätte vorstellen können.  
  
Draco konnte den Blick nicht mehr von ihr abwenden. Ihre braunen Augen ließen ihn nicht los. Er war wie in einen Bann gezogen. Eine Hitzewelle durchfuhr ihn und er merkte, dass seine eisige Maske immer schneller schmolz.  
  
Ihre Lippen kamen sich näher. Es lagen nur noch wenige Zentimeter zwischen ihnen.  
  
Noch 3 cm....  
  
Hermines Herz schlug rasend in ihrer Brust...  
  
2 cm....  
  
Langsam schloss Draco die Augen....  
  
1 cm....  
  
Die Welt um sie schien stehen zu bleiben...  
  
... um das Feuerwerk zu betrachten als sie aufeinander trafen.  
  
Er spürte ihre weichen Lippen, die noch recht zaghaft diesen Kuss eingingen.  
  
Sie jedoch merkte schnell, dass ihr Gegenüber sehr viel Erfahrung haben musste.  
  
Der Kuss vertiefte sich langsam und nun wurde auch Hermine mutiger.  
  
Dieses zur Kenntnis nehmend fuhr Draco mit seiner Zunge langsam über Hermines Lippen und sofort wurde ihm Einlass gewährt.  
  
Während ihre Zungen miteinander spielten schlang Hermine ihre Arme um Dracos Hals und dieser legte seine um ihre Taille und zog sie noch enger an ihn heran.  
  
Nach einer Zeit trennten sie sich atemlos und verloren sich wieder in den Augen des jeweils anderen.  
  
,, Hat dir eigentlich schon mal jemand gesagt, wie wunderschön deine Augen im Kerzenlicht funkeln?'' flüsterte Draco leise und mit dem ersten ehrlichen Lächeln gegenüber Hermine.  
  
Die Angesprochene antwortete nicht sondern zog ihn wieder in einen Kuss.  
  
Sie vergaßen alles um sie herum. Es war, als wenn es nur sie und ihn geben würde. Ein Wirbelsturm hätte über sie hinwegfegen können und sie hätten es nicht gemerkt.  
  
Als das ungleiche Paar sich erneut trennte, saß es bereits auf der Couch. Keiner von beiden wusste, wie sie dort gelandet waren doch es war ihnen egal.  
  
Hermine drückte Draco nach hinten, so dass dieser mit dem Rücken auf den weichen Polstern lag. Bevor der Slytherin wusste was geschah, hatte sich die Gryffindor über ihn gebeugt und knabberte nun sanft an seinem Ohr. Ein leichtes stöhnen entwich Draco und er musste sich zusammenreißen um nicht über sie herzufallen.  
  
Während er dies dachte hatten sich die Lippen der beiden wieder vereint.  
  
Zum dritten mal an diesem Abend waren sie außer Atem.  
  
Hermine kreuzte ihre Arme vor sich und legte ihr Kinn darauf, so dass sie Draco in die Augen schauen konnte.  
  
Dieses Gefühl war unbeschreiblich für sie. Ein kribbeln lag schon seitdem sie den Raum betreten hatte in ihrem Bauch und sie hätte schwören können, dass dort gerade ein Schwarm von Schmetterlingen regelrecht eine Party feierte. Und dann war da noch die Wärme die sie durchfuhr, seine Wärme, die er ausstrahlte. Sie schloss die Augen und genoss es, so nahe bei ihm zu sein.  
  
Draco ging es nicht anders. Während er sie so beobachtete, dachte er über das eben Geschehene nach. Was war passiert?  
  
Sie hatte plötzlich hinter ihm gestanden und als er sie sah, hatte es nur noch einen einzigen Gedanken gegeben: Er wollte sie küssen. Und als sie dann auch noch den Kuss erwiderte, da war es vorbei gewesen. Sein Gehirn hatte vollkommen abgeschaltet.  
  
Jetzt, wo sie auf ihm lag, die Augen geschlossen und ein leichtes Lächeln ihre Lippen umspielte, merkte er, dass er zum erstenmal im Leben das Gefühl hatte, dass er der glücklichste Mensch auf der Welt war. Nichts anderes, weder sein Vater noch Voldemort, schienen derzeit relevant zu sein.  
  
So lagen sie eine Zeit da und Hermine war langsam in das Reich der Träume abgedriftet. Draco, der von seinen vielen Gedanken selbst schläfrig war, rutschte ganz langsam und mit größter Vorsicht unter Hermine heraus, was sich al sehr schwierig erwies. Als er es endlich geschafft hatte, hob er sie hoch und brachte sie ins Bett.  
  
Doch wie am Vorabend ließ Daniel ihm keine Ruhe. Mit einem Kuss auf Hermines Wange und einem leisen Seufzer ergab er sich seinem Schicksal und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Sohn.  
  
Wieder im Schlafzimmer zog er sich schnell sein Hemd und seine Hose aus und legte sich ebenfalls ins Bett. Doch dieses Mal nicht weit weg von Hermine, sondern direkt an sie ran. Diese kuschelte sich sofort an ihn an und er legte einen Arm um ihre Taille. So fiel auch er schnell in einen ruhigen Traum in dem er, wie sollte es anders sein, von Hermine träumte.  
  
So, das Chap ist endlich auch fertig. Ich warte wieder auf Reviews von euch, ok?  
  
Ach ja, ich habe keine Zweifel, dass das hier noch in PG-13 gehört, aber falls ich irgendwann in der Story mal falsch liegen sollte, auch wenn es sogar hier ist, so schreibt mir das bitte, damit ich das Rating ändern kann.  
  
Ciao  
  
Eure jojoblack 


	8. Liebe, Hass und Quidditch

Da bin ich wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel.  
  
Meike, Monja, janvaris, HexenLady, Tishean, joey, weihnachtskeks3, D.V.G.M.1, BlackVelvet2004, Celebrhosiel, Truemmerlotte, Michael, Sunnylein, Tawiga, Bra-sama und fighter-for-dragonheart danke ich wieder für die Reviews!  
  
Michael: Hermine und Draco sind nun mal die Hauptpersonen und ihre Beziehung ist auch schwerer aufzubauen, deswegen wird viel über die beiden geschrieben. In diesem Kapitel geht es aber ausschließlich um Ron und Lavender.  
  
D.V.G.M.1: Ich wollte dich schon immer mal fragen, was dein Name eigentlich zu bedeuten hat?  
  
Kapitel 8 Liebe, Hass und Quidditch  
  
„Ronald Weasley! Könntest du dich vielleicht erbarmen und irgendetwas mit deinen drei Kindern machen, ich drehe langsam durch!"  
  
Lavendar Brown, für vier Wochen Weasley, stand in der Küche und versuchte Geschirr zu spülen und gleichzeitig darauf zu achten, dass ihre drei Kinder, Alex (7), Mary (4) und Lisa (2), nicht das kleine Einfamilienhaus auf den Kopf stellten.  
  
Der Angesprochene steckte seinen Kopf durch die Tür in die Küche und musste sich unfreiwillig dem bitterbösen Blick seiner Frau aussetzten.  
  
„Okay, beruhig dich, ich geh mit ihnen spazieren, dabei können sie sich austoben und sind dann müde. Einverstanden?'' Ron schaute Lavendar erwartungsvoll an. Eigentlich hatte er sich das alles ganz anders vorgestellt.  
  
Er hatte schon länger ein Auge auf Lavendar geworfen, doch er hatte einfach nicht den Mut gefunden sie um ein Date zu bitten. Als sie dann vor vier Tagen, ja es waren wirklich schon vier Tage vergangen, vor ihm gestanden hatte und sie meinte, dass sie Partner für das Projekt wären, hätte er regelrecht in die Luft springen können vor Freude.  
  
Doch die Realität sah anders aus. Nicht so rosig, wie er dachte. Lavendar war die ganze Zeit gestresst, was man ihr nicht verdenken konnte, schließlich musste sie den halben Tag auf drei kleine Kinder aufpassen. Ständig musste Ron sich anhören, dass sie gleich an die Decke ging, den Verstand verlor oder ähnliches.  
  
Und er, er musste arbeiten. Was heißt arbeiten. Er hatte das große Glück und war Quidditchspieler geworden. Noch ein Grund warum er dachte, die Welt wäre vollkommen in Ordnung. Aber warum musste Lavendar auch immer alles an ihm ablassen. Er war doch nicht Schuld daran, dass sie so viele Kinder gezogen hatte. Nein, definitiv nicht.  
  
Doch es half alles nicht.  
  
„Ja, aber nicht zu lange, du weißt, Alex muss morgen zur Schule und Mary in den Kindergarten.'', riss das Mädchen, das er liebte und zur Zeit irgendwie auch hasste, ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
  
„Das weiß ich auch, so blöd bin ich nicht.'', kam es nun, ebenfalls genervt, von ihm. Doch hörte man hinter diesem genervten Ton noch etwas.  
  
War es Trauer?  
  
Lavendar konnte es nicht genau sagen. Doch der gesenkte Blick des Rotschopfes, als er die drei Quälgeister aus der Küche schob, machte ihr ein schlechtes Gewissen. Sie hatte ihn mal wieder angefahren, ihre Wut wieder an ihm ausgelassen.  
  
Eigentlich wollte sie es nicht,  
  
eigentlich wollte sie nett zu ihm sein,  
  
eigentlich mochte sie ihn ganz gerne,  
  
eigentlich liebte sie ihn  
  
und eigentlich fing alles vor 2 Monaten an...  
  
Flashback  
  
Es war einer der letzten Sommertage dieses Jahres. Doch es war nicht irgendein Tag, nein, heute war das große Quidditchspiel, Gryffindor gegen Slytherin. Und statt sich in der Sonne zu fläzen, versammelten sich alle auf den Tribünen des Quidditchfeldes.  
  
So auch Lavendar und Parvati, von allen als die Klatschtanten Gryffindors bezeichnet. Umringt von Seamus, Dean, Neville und Hermine verfolgten sie das Spiel. Keine der Mannschaften schenkte sich irgend was, nicht dass das irgendetwas Neues wäre, das hatten sie noch nie gemacht, doch heute schien es, als wenn es um Leben und Tod ginge.  
  
Die beiden Mannschaftskapitäne, also Harry und Malfoy, lieferten sich hoch über dem Rest der Spieler einen eisigen Wettkampf im Wettstarren, dass hieß, sie suchten nach dem Schnatz und warfen sich zwischenzeitlich Todesblicke zu.  
  
Doch Lavendar interessierten weder der Schnatz noch die beiden Erzfeinde, die übrigens den Ruf der bestaussehenden Jungen auf Hogwarts weg hatten. Nein, sie interessierte ein gewisser Junge mit feuerrotem Haar, der gerade mit einer Glanzparade den Quaffel von Eric Trewel, einem Slytherin 5.Klässler, abfing und an das rote Jäger Trio weitergab.  
  
Er war einfach klasse als Hüter. Aber das musste in der Familie liegen, schließlich war sein Bruder Charlie Teamkapitän und Sucher gewesen und die allseits bekannten Weasley-Zwillinge waren bis vor 2 Jahren noch grandiose Treiber für Gryffindor. Und nicht zu vergessen Ginny, seine kleine Schwester, die gerade den Quaffel vorbei am Slytherinhüter Nott in den mittleren Torring geworfen hatte, sodass es jetzt 40:10 für die Löwen stand.  
  
Apropos Nott...  
  
Parvati hatte ihr erzählt, das Padma ihr erzählt hat, das Hannah erzählt hat, das Ernie erzählt hat, das Zambini erzählt hat, dass Theodor Nott auf sie stand.  
  
Doch das konnte er getrost vergessen. Er war ein Slytherin, und das mit Leib und Seele. Denn sie wusste, das auch Slytherins ganz nett sein konnten, Blaise Zambini zum Beispiel. Aber Nott? Der Theodor Nott? Nie im Leben.  
  
Im nächsten Augenblick verfluchte sie diesen Nott, denn während sie darüber nachgedacht hatte, wie blöd er war, hatte Ron mal wieder ganze Arbeit geleistet. Und sie hatte es verpasst. Dabei sah sie ihm doch so gerne zu, ja konnte dann kaum den Blick von ihm abwenden.  
  
„Hey, Lav, warum fluchst du denn, Ron hat doch gehalten!", rief ihr Parvati über den Lärm der restlichen Schüler zu und dabei stand sie direkt neben ihr.  
  
„Häh?! Ich hab nicht über Ron geflucht, ich hab gerade an was anderes Gedacht!", antwortete Lavendar.  
  
„An was denn?!"  
  
„Darüber, dass ich nichts mit Nott zu tun haben will und dass ich wegen ihm verpasst hab, wie Ron den Quaffel gehalten hat!"  
  
„Gute Entscheidung von dir...!"war das letzte, was Lavendar von ihrer besten Freundin hörte, denn der Rest ging in Schreien unter.  
  
Crabbe und Goyle hatten sich gleichzeitig auf Ron gestürzt und ihn mit ihren Schlaghölzern einen drübergezogen. Den Gryffindors stand das Entsetzten ins Gesicht geschrieben. Ron war von seinem Besen gefallen und, Dumbledore sei Dank, nicht mit voller Geschwindigkeit auf dem Boden gelandet. Trotzdem schien er bewusstlos zu sein.  
  
Doch bevor Madam Hooch auch nur zum Freistoß für Gryffindor pfeifen konnte, war das Spiel zu Ende. Harry und Malfoy waren zur Zeit, in dem Crabbe und Goyle angriffen, in einen Sturzflug übergegangen. Da Harry Spezialist auf diesem Gebiet war, war es nicht verwunderlich, als er letztendlich seine Hand um den kleinen, goldenen Ball schloss.  
  
Malfoy war natürlich wütend, doch als er bemerkte, dass seine sonst so unterbelichteten Gorillas sich endlich nützlich gemacht hatten und Weasley zusammen schlugen, konnte auch er sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Doch keiner der Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs oder Ravenclaws merkte dies. Alle warteten auf Neuigkeiten von Ron.  
  
Doch dieser war weiterhin bewusstlos und wurde von Prof. McGonagall auf einer Trage hoch in den Krankenflügel transportiert. Während die anderen Schüler bereits hoch zum Schloss gingen, stand Lavendar immer noch da und starrte auf die Stelle, wo Ron bis vor kurzem noch gelegen hatte.  
  
In dem Augenblick wusste sie, dass sie für Ron mehr empfand. Einerseits war sie verwirrt, denn eigentlich war Ron leicht vertrottelt und ab und zu einfach begriffsstutzig, und doch ein ganz netter Kerl, andererseits machte sich eine Besorgnis in ihr breit und Parvati machte schon den Vorschlag, sie solle lieber auch auf die Krankenstation, von wegen Schock u.s.w. Doch Lavendar registrierte das gar nicht. Sie war mit ihren Gedanken bei Ron...  
  
Flashback Ende  
  
Die Gryffindor seufzte resignierend. Im Nachhinein hatte sich herausgestellt, dass Ron eine gebrochene Rippe und ein paar Prellungen davongetragen hatte. Nichts Weltbewegendes, jedenfalls nicht für Zauberer. Drei Tage später war er wieder fit.  
  
Lavendar schüttelte den Kopf. Sie versank schon wieder in Gedanken, dabei hatte sie derzeit besseres zu tun. Immerhin ließ sich der Haushalt nicht von alleine machen.  
  
--  
  
Ron schlenderte über die seit kurzem bestehenden Straßen auf den Ländereien. Alex und Mary tobten um ihn herum, spielten Fangen und machten halt das, was kleine Kinder gerne tun. Seine jüngste Tochter hatte er auf dem Arm und diese erzählte ihm gerade, was ihr heute so alles passiert war. Angefangen von dem Turm aus Bauklötzen bis hin zu ihrem Schaumbad.  
  
Wortlos hörte er Lisa zu und fragte sich gleichzeitig, ob er früher auch soviel sinnloses Zeug erzählt hatte.  
  
„Hey Ron! Auch auf einem Spaziergang mit den Kleinen?"  
  
Er blickte nach vorne und sah Ernie MacMillan auf ihn zusteuern.  
  
„Ja, wie ich sehe du auch?", stellte der Gryffindor die Gegenfrage und blickte gleichzeitig auf einen Jungen, der sich gerade von der Hand seines Vaters los riss und zu Alex und Mary hinüber lief.  
  
„Genau,", seufzte Ernie, „Parvati hat mich dazu verdonnert. Die wurde ganz kirre, weil Thomas immer irgendwelchen Unfug angestellt hat.''  
  
Thomas war im Alter von Alex und ging in die selbe Klasse.  
  
„Da sieht man mal wieder, wie ähnlich sich Parvati und Lavendar sind. Die hat mich nämlich auch raus geschickt."  
  
„Hm, hast Recht. Aber an deiner Stelle würde ich aufpassen."  
  
„Wieso?"  
  
„Na ja, es gibt Gerüchte darüber, das Theodor Nott sich in Lavendar verknallt hat. Und ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass er dich als Rivalen ansieht und dich deshalb aus dem Weg haben will."  
  
„Keine Sorge. Dieser Slytherin wird mich nicht so einfach ausschalten können."  
  
So unterhielten sich die beiden jungen Männer noch ein wenig, bis es Zeit war, zurück zu gehen.  
  
Wieder zu Hause angekommen, war es eine Leichtigkeit, alle drei Kinder ins Bett zu bekommen. Und Lavenda1r tat etwas, was sie eigentlich schon lange vorhatte.  
  
Zur Belohnung, dass Ron mit den Kinder draußen war bekam er nämlich von Lavendar einen Kuss auf die Wange, wodurch er knallrot wurde und den Rest des Abends ein leicht dümmliches Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht hatte.  
  
--  
  
Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall gingen einen Schritt vom Spiegel zurück.  
  
„Anscheinend zeigt dieses Projekt Wirkung, Albus."  
  
„Ja, die Schüler machen ganz neue Erfahrungen und das ist der Sinn des ganzen. Und vielleicht geschehen ja noch Zeichen und Wunder."  
  
„Wie meinen sie das?"  
  
„Wir werden es sehen, meine Liebe, wie werden es sehen."  
  
Sooo... 3 Stunden später, eine Sprite Flasche leerer und tief in der Nacht ist jetzt auch das 8. Chapter fertig. Irgendwie hat mir das ganz gut gefallen, obwohl Ron/Lavender normalerweise nicht so mein Ding ist.  
  
Reviewt fleißig!  
  
Au revoir  
  
jojoblack 


	9. Anmerkung

An die Leser von Projekt : Familie!

Sorry, aber auf das nächste Chapter müsst ihr noch ein wenig warten. Ich stecke zur Zeit in einem kreativen Loch und bekomme einfach nichts nennenswertes zu Stande.

Ab Donnerstag muss ich wieder zur Schule und ich hoffe, dass ich dort Ideen sammeln kann damit es schnellst möglich weiter geht.

Noch mal ein großes SORRY!

Und danke für die Reviews ( Ich beantwort6e sie wenn das Chap da ist).

LG

Eure Jojoblack


	10. Der Brief

So... nach zwei endlos langen Monaten hier wieder ein neuer Teil von Projekt Familie.

Ich habe mal wieder so viele liebe Reviews bekommen, ich danke euch Leute!

Also bekommen Lily-doro schnabel, D.V.G.M.1, Hudi, Tifferny Tonks, Dark.Trinity, Sailam, BlackVelvet2004, valerie, Bbabygirl, Bra-sama, haunted-jess, Meike, Kira, Hexenlady, weihnachtskeks3, anyjule, Celebrhosiel, Truemmerlotte, Tawiga und alle, die ich vergessen habe zu erwähnen erst mal jeder einen Keks.

Tawiga: Dumbledores Rolle als 'Spanner' war eigentlich nicht vorgesehen, aber irgendwie passt sie gut.

Celebrhosiel: Theodor wird sich schon was einfallen lassen. **G**

Sailam: Mein Fanclub? Hab ich einen? **ungläubig schau**

Kira: Manchmal ist es eben gut über etwas zu fallen.

haunted-jess: Süß und romantisch sollte es auch sein.

Bbabygirl: Ich glaube ein größeres Lob kann ein/e HP-FF-Schreiber/in gar nicht bekommen. DANKE!

valerie: Super lieben Dank dir! Die Idee kam mir einfach durch den Kopf und da hab ich sie festgehalten.

BlackVelvet2004: Wie das mit noch weiteren Pärchen ist, weiß ich nicht. Bei dreien ist das schon schwierig genug, alles miteinander zu verknüpfen. Vielleicht gibt es am Ende des Projekts noch ein par Informationen dazu.

Hudi: ich konnte das Kreative Loch überbrücken...

D.V.G.M.1: Jetzt hast du ja geschrieben. Mit dem Streiten kommt noch. Was wäre eine Beziehung ohne einen Streit?

Lily-doro schnabel: Ich wollte dir auch noch mal so danken, dir und den Leuten aus deiner Klasse, die die FF lesen.

UND vor allem möchte ich auch noch meiner Beta danken! Kathy, du bist klasse!!!

Nun aber genug, hier das neue Chap!

Kapitel 9 – Der Brief 

Mitternacht. Dunkle Wolken bedeckten den Sternenhimmel und hüllten alles in tiefes schwarz. Der Wind fegte über den kleinen Ort Little Hangleton hinweg, der zu dieser späten Stunde von Stille umgeben war. Nur aus dem ehemaligen Haus der Familie Riddle konnte man Stimmen vernehmen. Ängstliche Stimmen, untertänige Stimmen. Doch eine war voller Macht und so kalt, dass sich einem die Nackenhaare aufstellten.

Lord Voldemort, der gefürchtetste Zauberer seiner Zeit, hatte alle seine Anhänger um sich gescharrt.

„Bald ist die Zeit ist gekommen.", sprach er, „Ein für alle mal wird das Ministerium die Herrschaft mir überlassen und bald werden alle diese wertlosen Schlammblüter dass bekommen, was sie verdienen! Bald wird die Zauberwelt gereinigt werden von denen, die es wagen sich dem zu wiedersetzen! Von Potter und seinen kleinen Freunden, von dem alten Narren Dumbledore und von den lästigen und nichtsnutzigen Auroren!"

Er blickte auf die Todesser, die im Kreis um ihn herum stehen.

„Und nun, geht und bereitet alles vor!"

Die Todesser nickten ergeben und verließen den Raum.

„Lucius."

Der Angesprochene wollte gerade aus der Tür treten, drehte sich jedoch um und verbeugte sich leicht.

„Ja Meister."

„Für die Durchführung meines Plans brauche ich soviel Leute wie möglich. Dein Sohn ist siebzehn und somit alt genug um in den Kreis der Todesser aufgenommen zu werden. Bring ihn in 7 Tagen hier her, dann soll er das dunkle Mal bekommen!"

„Ja Meister. Ich fühle mich geehrt, dass ihr euch dazu entschlossen habt. Er wird da sein.", antwortete der Todesser und verneigte sich tief.

„Mach dich auf den Weg. Es ist noch einiges zu tun vor dem großen Tag!"

„Ja Meister!", erwiderte Malfoy Senior noch einmal und verschwand dann.

Der dunkle Lord ließ sich in den Ledersessel hinter dem Schreibtisch fallen und sprach mit einem gemeinen Grinsen in den Raum: „Oh ja, niemand wird mich mehr aufhalten können. Nicht einmal Potter!"

ooo(.)(.)ooo

Seit Hermine und Draco nun wahrlich zusammen gekommen waren, waren bereits mehrere Tage vergangen und die erste Woche des Projekts hatte sich dem Ende geneigt und war schließlich komplett vergangen.

Die letzten Tage waren für Hermine wie ein Traum, sodass sie immer hoffte, dass sie nicht plötzlich aufwachte und in ihrem Bett im Gryffindorturm lag.

Doch dies geschah nie, denn immer, wenn sie des Morgens aus Morpheus Welt geholt wurde, befand sie sich in den Armen des blonden Slytherinprinzen, ihres Prinzen.

Auch Draco wusste nicht, was mit ihm geschehen war und was er glauben sollte oder nicht. Hätte man ihm vor einer Woche gesagt, dass er jetzt mit Hermine im Bett läge und dieses auch noch vollkommen genießen würde, so hätte er den jenigen wohl ins Sankt Mungo eingeliefert.

All dies berücksichtigend begann also der neue Tag verhältnismäßig normal. Daniel schrie, Hermine stand innerhalb von Sekunden vor ihm und Draco zog sich verschlafen das Kissen über den Kopf. Doch diese Abwehr sollte heute nicht lange halten:

Denn Daniel, der mit frischer Windel nun putzmunter war, krabbelte auf das Bett und begann auf seinem Vater rumzuturnen.

„Papa! Papa!", rief er immer wieder und begann zu hüpfen.

Draco steckte das Kissen wieder unter seinen Kopf und versuchte nun seinen Sohn von sich runter zu bekommen. Doch immer wenn er glaubte es geschafft zu haben krabbelte Daniel wieder zurück.

Mit resignierenden Gesichtszügen setzte sich der Slytherin auf und nahm seinen Sohn seitwärts auf den Schoß.

„Du kleiner Quälgeist.", sagte er und seufzte. Von der Tür her hörte er ein leises Glucksen. Er blickte auf.

Hermine stand im Türrahmen und sah sich das Schauspiel vor ihr mit einem breiten Lächeln an.

„Was gibt es da zu grinsen?", fragte Draco mit einem gespielt beleidigtem Unterton.

„Es ist einfach zu süß wie ihr beiden da sitzt.", antwortete sie. Dann ging sie auf das Bett zu, gab ihrem Schatz einen Guten-Morgen-Kuss und nahm ihm Daniel ab. Mit den Worten: „Ich geh Frühstück machen.'' Verschwand sie aus dem Schlafzimmer und ließ einen recht müden Draco zurück. Dieser verzog sich erst mal unter die Dusche um einigermaßen fit zu werden.

Es kam ihm langsam seltsam vor, dass er immer so müde war, sonst hatte er normalerweise keine Probleme damit, früh aufzustehen. Doch dieser Gedanke wurde schnell von einem anderen überragt. Als er auf den Flur trat, roch er schon den frisch gekochten Kaffee und er bemerkte, wie sein Magen anfing zu knurren.

Ein idyllischer Morgen, wie es scheint, doch sollte dies sich schnell ändern, als eine Eule ans Fenster klopfte.

Draco nahm der Eule den Brief ab und erkannte sofort die Handschrift, in der die Adressierung geschrieben war – es war die seines Vaters.

Er öffnete den Brief rasch und begann zu lesen, doch was er las, gab ihm eine Erschreckende Erkenntnis.

Draco,

Ich habe erfreuliche Nachrichten. Der dunkle Lord bereitet den endscheidenden Schlag vor und du wirst dem zu Teil kommen dürfen. Der Lord wird dich zum Todesser machen. Du hast dir den richtigen Weg ausgewählt, mein Sohn.

Ich werde alles in die Wege leiten und erwarte dich in 7 Tagen vor den Toren Hogwarts.

Noch eins: Wie mir zu Ohren kam musst du in diesem Projekt von Dumbledore mit diesem Schlammblut Granger zusammenleben. Eine Demütigung für die Familie Malfoy. Also halt dich ran und zeig ihr, dass ein Malfoy das nicht mit sich machen lässt, verstanden?!

Dein Vater

Draco blickte abwechselnd auf den Brief und zu Hermine.

/Das kann doch alles nicht wahr sein. Warum gerade jetzt? In sieben tagen schon? Aber.../

„Draco?" Hermine schaute besorgt zu ihrem Gegenüber.

„Hm", kam seine Antwort.

„Ist irgendetwas?", fragte sie weiter.

„Äh nein, nichts"Er wusste selbst nicht warum er log. „Ich muss los. Wir sehen uns heute Abend."War das Letzte was er sagte bevor er aus dem Haus trat.

Hermine schaute etwas verdutzt auf die Haustür. Er hatte gelogen, dass hatte sie sofort gemerkt. Doch was wirklich war, konnte sie sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen.

/Vielleicht hat er es bis heute Abend verdaut und erzählt es dann/, dachte sie noch und wandte sich dann den üblichen Dingen des Alltags zu.

_ooo(.)(.)ooo_

„Minerva, würdest du bitte Severus bescheid sagen? Ich denke dem junge Mister Malfoy sollte einmal auf den Zahn gefühlt werden."

Albus Dumbledore trat aus dem Spiegelzimmer.

„Natürlich Albus, ich werde ihm sofort bescheid sagen."

So, ich finde das Kapitel nicht so gut. Irgendwie nicht das, was ich erwartet habe, aber nun gut. Ich konnte euch ja nicht noch länger warten lassen.

Eure jojoblack


End file.
